The embodiments of the invention presented here provide a system and method for permitting players of casino wagering games to access bonuses on electronic gaming machines (EGMs) using their smartphones. Awards may be mapped to different ones of EGMs in accordance with management goals. These include increasing overall revenue, decreasing costs, achieving marketing goals, attracting players from competitors, and attracting players at times when there typically fewer players on a casino floor.